The invention relates to an induction based cooking system for cooking vessels or the like.
Induction heating systems have the advantage of very low-inertia heat generation directly in the cooking vessel, namely in the base of the cooking pot. The actual cooking appliance remains largely cold. The disadvantage is the relatively high construction expenditure and the control problems. As electronic compounds are required for the necessary high frequency production and the control thereof and as the dissipated heat in the electronics and the induction coil there is greater heating of the induction generating means, it has been necessary to place the conversion and control electronics separately from the cooking cooker. Thus, installation in normal cookers or hobs was impeded and therefore induction cookers were generally installed in special equipment.